Game Over
by 17 FOSTER
Summary: Wonwoo dan Junghan menyelidiki ke sekolah. Minghao dan Soonyoung mendapatkan beberapa hal ganjil dan Mingyu serta Junhui berhasil mengetahui senjata yang digunakan pelaku. Bagaimana kelanjutan kasus pembunuhan masal ini? Kill 'em With Kindness vs Turn Back Crime! SVT FF! MEANIE AND OTHER!
1. Chapter 1

Game Over

By

17 FOSTER

(Gyupire18 & Bsion)

.

.

.

.

.

This world is full

Of empty people.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan benar-benar tengah menguasai bumi bagian yang telah di tinggal matahari. Jauh dari kota yang masih bersinar terang. Rerumputan tumbuh tinggi di sepanjang jalan di daerah pinggiran. Angin berembus kuat menggoyangkan dedaunan yang termenung menunggu datangnya surya, menanti pergantian hari untuk menyambut musim gugur yang akan membawanya pergi.

Di sebuah tanah lapang, berdiri satu sosok pria dengan seorang yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Angin berembus. Mengacak surai lembut yang bermandikan cahaya purnama. Suara rintihan terdengar lirih. Memecah keheningan malam yang membisu sejak tadi.

Sebuah seringai terukir lembut di wajahnya.

Dengan satu tarikan dia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari balik punggungnya. Membuat ekspresi khawatir, takut serta tegang bercampur menjadi satu di wajah tua yang meremas kakinya. Memohon ampun atas segala dosa ataupun kesalahan yang ia perbuat dengan harapan pria ini membebaskannya. Cukup sudah kakinya bolong tertembak timah panas, kulit dadanya sobek dan wajahnya babak belur. Telinganya terisis hilang sebelah dan bahunya terdapat luka memanjang hingga punggung.

Tuhan mungkin menyayanginya. Masih memberikannya waktu untuk masih bisa bernapas dan dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi dia tidak tahu, apakah ini termasuk bentuk sayang atau bentuk kebencian Tuhan terhadapnya karena membiarkan ia merasakan sakitnya mati perlahan.

Lelaki tua itu memejamkan matanya. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir mengingat waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

Dan seringai di wajah itu kian melebar.

Pedang dengan ujungnya yang tajam itu menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Dengan perlahan semakin menusuk hingga ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari sana. Pria muda itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Pedangnya ia tarik dan menebaskannya ke bahu korban dengan kuat. Membuat pekikan pilu terdengar ke seluruh lapangan.

Pria itu tidak puas. Dia menendang korbannya hingga tersungkur ketanah dan menghujaninya dengan belati. Menancap tepat di dada, perut, paha juga pipi lelaki tua yang sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Pria muda itu berjongkok. Mengambil sebuah belati yang tersisa di kantung celananya dan menancapkannya dengan kuat ke bola mata kanan korban. Kembali menyeringai sebelum bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Mencabut pedangnya dan menoleh untuk yang terakhir pada jasad mengenaskan di tengah tanah lapang luas ini.

Menaburkan bubuk berkilauan dari genggaman tangannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Angin kembali berembus. Hening kembali menguasai malam. Cahaya purnama menyinari gelap bersama kilauan bubuk yang memantulkan kembali cahayanya. Begitu indah dengan hiasan warna merah di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Suara ramai sirene dan gaduh dari derap langkah langsung menyambut Kwon Soonyoung begitu dia memasuki gerbang gedung kepolisian tempatnya bekerja. Lelaki muda itu berjalan dengan heran dan menatap para anggota yang sibuk tidak jauh darinya. Mobil-mobil polisi melewatinya dengan cepat. Juga beberapa motor yang di pimpin oleh Inspektur Jenderal Cho Kyuhyun dan Ketua tim penyidik khusus Lee Jihoon.

Apa ada kasus besar hingga Inspektur Jenderal ikut turun ke lapangan?

Soonyoung langsung berlari menuju ruangannya. Di sana ia menemukan teman-teman satu timnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Wen Junhui yang baru masuk setelah mengambil kopinya di pantry menyapa Soonyoung. "Pagi Kwon."

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil. Dia berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya kuat.

"Ada kasus apa?"

"Pembunuhan."

Junghan melewati meja Soonyoung menuju mesin fotokopi di pojok ruangan. Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hebat. Aku salut dengan pembunuhnya. Membunuh dua puluh tiga siswa dalam semalam. Dua. Puluh. Tiga. SISWA. Dalam. Satu! Malam. Wow!"

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya. "Dua puluh tiga siswa?!" jeritnya.

Minghao mengangguk dengan semangat. "Bukankah itu luar biasa?!"

"Tapi kenapa kasusnya tidak langsung di lempar ke kita seperti sebelumnya?"

Mingyu bermain dengan kursi putarnya. Menatap para kawan satu timnya yang kini memandangnya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Itulah kenapa Ketua Lee langsung ke lapangan. Wonwoo juga ikut kan?"

Benar juga. Soonyoung belum melihat lelaki emo itu sejak masuk ruangan.

Mingyu menghela napasnya sedikit berat, "Semoga saja tidak akan lama. Aku merindukannya."

Junghan, Junhui, Minghao dan Soonyoung mendesis mendengarnya.

"Oh iya Mingyu, bagaimana makan malamnya? Sukses?"

Minghao menatap Mingyu dengan wajah berbinar. Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangan, melakukan salam tinju dengan Junhui yang lewat di depan mejanya.

"Tentu saja."

Minghao bertepuk tangan senang. Junghan tersenyum di depan mesin printer dan Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Jadi.. teman satu timku yang bodoh ini adalah calon menantu Jenderal Polisi Korea Selatan hem? Membanggakan.."

Soonyoung berucap jenaka. Seluruh ruangan tertawa dengan Mingyu sedikit cemberut.

"Aku ini tampan dan penembak terhebat yang Korea punya. Tentu saja membanggakan."

Mereka semua tertawa dan memberi selamat pada Mingyu yang semalam baru saja melamar kekasihnya.

"Jadi kalian resmi bertunangan sekarang?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan -bodoh- Soonyoung. Menangguk semangat sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memamerkan cincin emas putih di jari manisnya.

Mereka kembali heboh. Bertepuk tangan dengan ucapan selamat yang memantul di dinding memenuhi ruangan.

Suara ketukan keras mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua menuju pintu. Seorang polisi wanita terlihat begitu pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Panggilan dari Ketua Lee. Ruang rapat telah di siapkan."

Kelima lelaki tampan itu langsung sibuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan saat rapat nanti. Satu persatu dari mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan menuju tempat rapat mereka yang di sediakan khusus. Hanya terpisahkan kaca transparan satu arah. Wajah ketua Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo langsung menyambut mereka begitu kelima polisi muda itu memasuki ruangan. Duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan memulai rapat pagi itu dengan serius.

Tim Penyidik Khusus dengan anggotanya yang berisi tujuh anggota pilihan.

Di ketuai oleh Lee Jihoon. Lelaki berpostur mungil namun kekuatan fisik maupun otaknya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Tatapannya dingin sedingin es di kutub selatan tapi sebenarnya dia pribadi yang baik. Dia adalah sosok ketua yang begitu tegas dan galak. Sedikit tidak sinkron memang antara wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin. Ketua yang menyebalkan dengan kepala batunya tapi juga sosok yang menggemaskan bila di perhatikan lebih lagi. Jihoon ini hampir ahli di segala bidang.

Kedua ada Yoon Junghan. Sebagai anggota tertua wajahnya terlalu cantik. Laki-laki ini bertugas sebagai ahli penyamaran di Tim. Dianggap sebagai anggota yang paling penting dan berbahaya karena ia juga merupakan seorang Informan dan tenaga IT terbaik bersama Wonwoo. Tambahan, laki-laki berambut panjang ini sangat ahli merakit senjata.

Selanjutnya ada Wen Junhui. Polisi asal China yang sangat ahli dalam bermain pedang. Direkrut langsung oleh Jenderal Polisi Korea Selatan yang melihat kemampuannya sungguh luar biasa. Junhui juga jago bela diri tapi lebih fokus mengembangkan keahliannya bermain pedang dan berbagai senjata tajam lainnya.

Lalu yang juga dari negeri tirai bambu, Xu Minghao. Seorang lelaki polos yang menggemaskan tapi sayangnya dia bisa saja menghabisimu dengan jurus-jurus Wushunya. Lelaki dengan potongan rambut bagai boy group ini sangat menguasai bela diri Kungfu, Wushu, juga Wingchun. Dan baru-baru ini ia juga mengembangkan kemampuan dalam bermain Anggar bersama Junhui.

Kemudian ada Kim Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi, tampan, tegap, berwibawa dan juga seorang penembak jitu terbaik yang dimiliki Korea Selatan. Itu katanya sendiri. Tapi memang benar, Kim Mingyu memang memiliki kemampuan menembak yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan hanya berbekal sebuah pistol biasa dia mampu melumpuhkan lawan yang bergerak gesit menghindari polisi. Jenderal Polisi tentu saja tanpa ragu langsung merekrutnya untuk masuk dalam Tim Khusus ini. Dan juga tidak menolak begitu Mingyu berniat meminang putra angkatnya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo. Calon menantu keluarga Kim ini adalah pemanah dan informan Handal dalam Tim. Bersama Junghan, ia bekerja sama menyamar dan mengumpulkan informasi dengan begitu halus. Kemampuan membidik lawannya sangat mencengangkan. Walaupun dia lebih sering bermain di balik layar namun begitu lelaki manis ini mengeluarkan busurnya, maka ia tidak akan segan memanah lawannya hingga mati di tempat. Anak angkat dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan istrinya Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho sendiri adalah Jenderal Polisi Korea Selatan. Bapak seluruh polisi yang ada di Korea Selatan ini.

Dan terakhir, Kwon Soonyoung. Taekwondo, Karate, Capoeira, dan Hapkido adalah seni bela diri yang sangat di kuasainya. Kekuatan utamanya terletak pada kedua kakinya. Sedikit berbeda dengan Minghao yang mengandalkan kekuatan tangan juga beberapa senjata. Soonyoung lebih sering melumpuhkan lawan dengan tangan kosong. Lelaki tampan bermata sipit ini juga lihai menari dan tidak jarang memadu padankan keahlian bela dirinya dan tarian yang -kalau saja tidak di gunakan untuk menumbangkan lawan- terlihat begitu memukau.

Satu Tim. Tujuh anggota dengan kemampuan luar biasa, wajah tampan memukau lawan jenis, juga dikenal dengan sebutan flower boy kepolisian. Silakan beri tepuk tangan untuk Jenderal Kepolisian yang sudah merekrut mereka semua.

Bagaimana para polisi ini menuntaskan kasus? Kisah cinta yang meliputi, kerasnya dunia kriminal dan tersangka tidak terduga.

Kill 'em With Kindness vs Turn Back Crime!

GAME OVER.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Done.

[16.04.16 - 23.04.16]

21.40 pm


	2. Chapter 2

Game Over

By

17 FOSTER

(Gyupire18 & Bsion)

.

.

.

.

.

Part2

"Pagi ini kita akan membahas kasus pembunuhan di SMA Chundam. Pembunuhan tersebut berhasil menewaskan 23 murid yang berasal dari kelas berbeda. Juga dua orang guru yang mana total korban menjadi 25 orang. Dilihat dari bekas luka yang ada, para korban di perkirakan dibunuh dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Pelaku menggunakan senjata api dan beberapa benda tajam dalam melancarkan aksinya. Diduga kuat pelaku tidak hanya satu orang. Para korban pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang murid yang datang lebih awal bernama Park Bum Soo. Saksi mengatakan, saat membuka pintu kelas ia terkejut melihat mayat dan darah yang menggenang di dalam sana, lalu langsung berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk memberitahukan keadaan. Setelahnya dikabarkan pada seluruh murid kalau sekolah mereka diliburkan."

"Kondisi di tempat kejadian, lebih tepatnya pada kelas XI-A, terdapat banyak lubang-lubang bekas tembakan. Mingyu, cari tahu jenis senjata api apa yang di pakainya. Lalu juga di sekitar lingkungan sekolah tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Wonwoo sudah menelusuri beberapa tempat di dekat sekolah tersebut, bersama Junghan kalian akan memeriksa keadaan sekolah dan menginterogasi beberapa murid besok setelah keadaan mulai aman. Soonyoung dan Minghao kalian ke lapangan sekarang untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Mingyu dan Junhui juga persiapkan diri kalian. Cari tahu lebih detail tentang senjata yang di gunakan pelaku. Rapat saya tutup. Selamat pagi dan selamat bekerja."

Seluruh anggota Tim Pasukan Khusus yang ada di ruang rapat segera bangkit setelah mendapat komando dari Ketua mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menyiapkan diri dan membawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Menuju lokasi Tempat Kejadian Perkara dengan mobil dinas yang di tumpangi Mingyu, Junhui dan Minghao dikawal Junghan bersama Soonyoung dengan motor Harley mereka.

Tepat beberapa blok sebelum SMA Chundam, Junghan memisahkan diri. Dia memarkirkan motor pribadinya di salah satu gang sempit dan berganti baju. Pakaian dinasnya dia simpan di bawah jok dan mengambil hoodie sebiru awan miliknya. Memakai tas selempang dan keluar dari gang kotor itu dengan santai. Tersenyum pada siapa pun yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti mahasiswa biasa.

Mingyu, Junhui, Minghao serta Soonyoung segera menuju tempat kejadian setelah sampai di SMA Chundam. Mereka berpencar menjadi dua bagian. Mingyu dan Junhui langsung menuju kelas XI-A sedangkan Minghao dan Soonyoung mengelilingi sekolah. Tujuan utama mereka adalah mengecek belakang sekolah lebih dahulu. Dan menginterogasi beberapa pihak terkait.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandang begitu dua sosok tinggi memasuki kelas yang telah di beri garis polisi.

Mingyu dan Junhui segera memakai masker dan sarung tangan mereka. Jihoon mengangguk kecil sebagai izin Junhui dan Mingyu untuk memulai penyelidikan.

Mingyu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Memeriksa satu-persatu korban yang terdapat luka tembak, juga dinding ruangan yang berlubang. Lelaki tampan itu berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa peluru di lantai. Keningnya mengerut memperhatikan tangannya. Memasukkan peluru yang di kumpulnya ke dalam plastik kecil. Dan menghampiri Junhui yang memperhatikan dengan saksama luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh salah satu korban.

"Aku rasa, pelaku juga menggunakan benda-benda tumpul seperti tongkat. Juga tali untuk mencekik leher korban. Lihatlah, ada beberapa."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepala dan menyikap rambut seorang siswi cantik yang kepalanya berlubang dengan leher memerah.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Prihatin dengan kondisi para korban pembunuhan masal ini.

Kedua lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka. Di bantu dengan ketua Lee dan beberapa anggota kepolisian yang lain serta tim medis, mereka mengumpulkan bukti di tempat kejadian dan mengevakuasi korban untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit. Keluarga korban telah di hubungi dan sekarang, mungkin mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana.

Pihak polisi menyudahi penyelidikan hari ini. Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang kelas tersebut telah di bereskan dengan beberapa bukti di ambil, mereka kembali ke Markas Besar dan sekolah dinyatakan dapat kembali memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar setelah di rasa bahwa keadaan sudah cukup kondusif.

Junghan dan Wonwoo yang bertemu di halte depan sekolah segera bangkit setelah berhasil menginterogasi orang-orang sekitar tentang kasus yang terjadi. Dengan penyamaran yang halus, mereka mendatangi beberapa tempat _nongkrong_ dan toko-toko di sana dan bertanya tentang siswa-siswi SMA Chundam.

Junghan segera kembali ke gang dia memarkirkan motornya dan bersiap. Sedangkan Wonwoo lari ke toko di belakang sekolah. Mereka dengan cepat mengejar dan bergabung dengan rombongan dan bersembunyi di barisan dalam.

Tim Pasukan Khusus kembali ke ruang kerja mereka dan mengadakan rapat di siang yang cukup panas ini.

Mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing dan mengeluarkan seluruh benda yang di dapat sebagai alat bukti. Peluru, sebuah pisau dapur, tali tambang, cutter dan tongkat kayu di sejajarkan di atas meja.

"Setelah beberapa kali melakukan pemeriksaan, senjata api yang digunakan oleh pelaku adalah jenis Pistol FN. Pelaku sepertinya adalah seorang profesional di lihat dari luka tembak yang ada di tubuh korban. Seperti yang diketahui, seseorang baru bisa menggunakan senjata api jenis Revolver FN dengan kemampuan tembak yang akurat setelah melakukan latihan minimal 1000 kali tembakan. Alasannya karena tendangan dari Pistol tersebut sangat keras, sehingga bagi yang belum terbiasa menggunakannya, peluru dari Pistol itu bisa mengarah ke mana saja. Namun tembakan dari pelaku ini hanya mengenai korban dan tembakannya tidak meleset. Walaupun terdapat banyak lubang di tembok, aku rasa itu hanya tipuan agar terlihat kalau pembunuh ini bukan seorang ahli, tapi luka tembak di kepala dan dada para korban tidak dapat mengelabui pihak kepolisian."

"Begitu juga dengan senjata tajam yang digunakan. Terdapat banyak luka sayat terutama di wajah para siswi. Pisau dapur ini digunakan pelaku untuk menusuk perut beberapa korban. Juga tongkat kayu dan tali tambang. Aku curiga, mereka mengikat tubuh korban dan mencekik lehernya, lalu memukuli korban dengan tongkat tersebut. Tidak banyak memang, aku hitung ada lima orang yang tubuhnya banyak luka lebam, tanpa ada bekas tembakan ataupun tusukkan pada perut. Hanya lebam di sekujur tubuh dengan wajah yang hancur penuh sayatan. Dugaan sementara, selain metode pembunuhan oneshoot, onekill di mana pelaku hanya melepaskan satu peluru pada satu korban, juga terdapat tindak penganiayaan dalam kasus ini. Di lihat dari luka-luka yang berbeda di tubuh korban, dapat dipastikan kalau pelaku tidak hanya satu orang."

"Juga setelah ditelusuri, di beberapa bagian sekolah terdapat banyak kejanggalan. Penjaga sekolah sedang cuti karena dia pulang kampung sejak seminggu yang lalu dan yang menggantikannya adalah keponakannya. Setelah dimintai keterangan, dia berkata bahwa semalam, sekitar pukul 19:30 KST dia pergi untuk berkencan bersama kekasihnya. Kunci sekolah dia bawa dan setelah pulang, dia merasa tidak ada kejanggalan walaupun sempat heran melihat mobil terparkir sembarangan di seberang sekolah. Juga dua buah sepeda. Dia melihat sepasang muda-mudi berjalan santai menjauh dari sana. Dia sendiri pun kaget begitu tahu bahwa ada pembunuhan masal di sekolah ini."

"Pintu laboratorium terbuka. Begitu juga dengan gudang belakang, ruang olah raga dan pantry sekolah. Di duga, pelaku mengambil barang-barang yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban dari sana. Setelah di cek, memang benar, laboratorium kehilangan satu cutter, pantry satu pisau dapur dan tongkat ini adalah yang biasa di pakai murid-murid untuk estafet."

"Di sekitar lingkungan sekolah terdapat satu Cafe yang biasa didatangi murid SMA Chundam sepulang sekolah. Para pegawai di sana ribut membicarakan kasus ini. Ternyata, Park Bum Soo sempat mengambil gambar dan menyebarkannya ke media sosial. Beberapa orang pegawai mengaku kenal dengan korban. Mereka bilang kalau Shin Hunwan dan beberapa temannya yang menjadi korban adalah siswa berandal yang suka _nongkrong_ di sana sepulang sekolah. Dan juga siswi cantik, Park Yujin beserta kelompoknya. Setelah meminta keterangan dari beberapa orang, aku menyimpulkan bahwa sekiranya 23 korban ini, terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok di mana mereka semua adalah siswa-siswi paling di segani dan di takuti karena kuasa mereka di sekolah tersebut."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari anggota timnya. Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam dan mengisyaratkan Junghan untuk mencatat apa saja yang mereka dapat.

"Jadi kesimpulan yang di dapat dari penyelidikan pagi tadi adalah, 12 orang dengan luka tembak, 8 orang dengan luka tusuk, 5 sisanya di aniaya beserta luka sayatan di wajah. Di duga pelaku tidak hanya satu orang. Motif sementara pelaku adalah balas dendam. Korban merupakan siswa-siswi berandal dan guru killer. Terduga pelaku adalah.."

.

.

~00000~

.

.

Hari kedua tim khusus kembali melakukan penyelidikan. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan membutuhkan rekaman CCTV yang ada di sekolah. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok saat melakukan penyelidikan, mereka sepakat menggunakan Soonyoung untuk melakukan penyamaran kali ini.

"Woah kau terlihat sangat tampan Kwon." Mingyu tergelak melihat penampilan Soonyoong.

Bagaimana tidak, Soonyoung harus menyamar menjadi siswa yang sedikit _nerd_ dengan rambut klimis dan juga kacamata tebal. Ia juga menggunakan _suspender_ sebagai ciri khas anak kutu buku.

Soounyoong hanya mencebik kesal. Anggota lain juga ikut tergelak melihat penampilan Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengantar Soonyoung untuk kembali ke SMA Chundam. Setibanya di sana ia langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan meminta izin untuk mengambil beberapa data CCTV. Setelah diizinkan ia mulai bergerak menyalin beberapa dokumen rekaman di ruang keamanan.

Setelah dirasa cukup ia mematikan komputer dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Setelah keluar dari pintu, Soonyoung melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri di tidak jauh darinya. Dia hanya melewati siswa tersebut sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya. Orang itu melemparkan botol bekas minuman dan tepat masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Soonyoung kembali berjalan dan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Mingyu sudah menunggu di mobil. Mereka mulai melaju untuk kembali ke Markas Besar.

Soonyoung mengganti bajunya, rapat kembali diadakan namun kali ini tidak dihadiri oleh Ketua. Hanya mereka berenam saja. Soonyoung memberikan file rekaman CCTV kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah melihat rekamannya sekilas, namun tidak ada yang janggal." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Mungkin kami harus memeriksanya lebih mendetail lagi." Timpal Wonwoo.

"Tetapi ada seorang siswa yang cukup mencurigakan. Tadi aku melihatnya melempar sebuah botol minuman dan tepat masuk ke dalam tong sampah."

"Tapi bukankah itu bisa saja sebuah kebetulan." Ucap Minghao

"Bisa jadi, tetapi ia melemparnya tanpa melihat arah tong sampah tersebut."

"Mungkin dia anggota klub basket." Junhui berkomentar.

"Tetap saja, sedikit mencurigakan." Ucap Mingyu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku dan Jeonghan akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Soonyoung tolong gambarkan sketsa wajah siswa tersebut." Ucap Wonwoo.

Kemudian mereka kembali beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan bergerak lagi untuk mendapatkan bukti baru. Mingyu dan Junhui bertugas untuk mendatangi beberapa toko senjata dan mencari tahu dari mana pelaku mendapatkan pistol yang digunakan. Minghao dan Soonyoung akan menyelidiki lagi tempat kejadian untuk mencari lebih banyak bukti.

Mingyu dan Junhui pergi ke salah satu tempat penjualan senjata ilegal kenalan Mingyu. Kedua lelaki tampan itu dengan santai memasuki gedung dengan seragam lengkap. Mingyu menyeringai lebar. Menepuk bahu beberapa orang berbadan besar yang menatap mereka dengan garang.

"Hoo~ lama tidak bertemu sobat~"

Seringai di wajah tampannya semakin jelas. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah tangannya membalas sapaan lelaki tegap yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Junhui dan Mingyu duduk di hadapan orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau butuh kan kali ini tuan Kim?"

Mingyu mengisyaratkan Junhui untuk berbicara. Lelaki asal negeri China itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menunjukkannya kepada lelaki berkumis di hadapan mereka.

"Ini senjata kepolisian, untuk apa mencarinya?"

Junhui menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kami ingin data siapa saja pembeli senjata ini."

Lelaki setengah abad itu menyeringai memainkan kumisnya. "Hoo~ Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi para pembeli pada kalian, keamanan informasi pelanggan adalah prioritas utamaku."

Junhui dan Mingyu melirik dengan senyum licik di wajah. "Kami tunggu kabar darimu sampai jam 5 sore nanti, aku ingin data tentang orang ini,"

Junhui kembali mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Sketsa wajah terduga pelaku sementara yang dicurigai Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah transfer uangnya. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Tuan Lee Yong Jae."

Yong Jae melirik jam yang menempel di tembok. Pukul 16:50 pm. Lelaki itu menyeringai puas melepas Junhui dan Mingyu yang meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan kalian, Tuan Wen Junhui dan Kim Mingyu."

.

.

~00000~

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan kembali melakukan penyamaran sebagai siswa di SMA Chundam. mereka mulai memasuki area sekolah saat jam istirahat dan mulai bergerak untuk mendapatkan informasi dari beberapa siswa. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan berjalan ke arah kantin dengan santai. Mereka mulai memperhatikan sekitar dan menemukan target mereka.

Jeonghan pura-pura berbaur dengan para wanita. Sedangkan Wonwoo mendatangi salah satu siswa yang duduk sendirian. Penampilan siswa tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan penyamaran yang dilakukan oleh Soonyoung.

"Permisi apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Wonwoo

"Silakan." Jawab lelaki tadi

"Aku siswa baru di sini, namaku Yu Jae Min." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak pria tadi untuk berkenalan.

"Ah aku Park Hae Jin." Lelaki bernama Hae Jin tadi menyambut uluran tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau dari kelas mana?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyantap makanannya.

"XI-A."

"XI-A? Aku dengar dikelas tersebut terjadi kasus pembunuhan."

"Iya, kau benar."

"Aku dengar ada 23 siswa dan 2 guru yang menjadi korban. Kasihan sekali ya mereka harus mati seperti itu."

"Benar, tapi aku rasa mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

Wonwoo menoleh menatap siswa tersebut. Sedikit kecurigaan mulai timbul dalam diri Wonwoo. Ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Apa maksudmu Hae Jin-ssi?"

"Mereka yang terbunuh adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai perilaku buruk disekolah ini. Mereka selalu membuat onar. Membully orang-orang yang lemah dan juga menjadikannya sebagai bahan permainan. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau mereka semua mati?" ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berpura-pura setuju kalau memang mereka adalah orang yang jahat. Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan yang ada di seberang meja mereka. Jeonghan menoleh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia paham kalau penyelidikan hari ini sudah cukup.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan kembali ke Markas Besar, namun hanya ada Mingyu dan Junhui di sana. Sedangkan Minghao dan Soonyoung sepertinya masih melakukan penyelidikan. Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arah Mingyu dan Junhui yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Jeonghan duduk di kursi depan kedua lelaki tampan itu sedangkan Wonwoo duduk di sisi sofa tepat di samping Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu dan terkekeh.

Junhui dan Jeonghan yang melihatnya hanya mencebik.

"Kalian kira kami berdua ini obat nyamuk?" sindir Jeonghan.

Wonwoo tertawa kemudian membenarkan duduknya yang pindah di kursi sebelah Jeonghan. Mereka mulai kembali bertukar informasi.

"Siswa yang tadi aku tanyai sedikit mencurigakan, ia seakan senang-senang saja melihat temannya terbunuh." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku juga bertanya kepada para siswi dan mereka menjawab, kalau laki-laki yang bersama Wonwoo tadi merupakan siswa yang paling sering di bullly oleh para korban. Siswa tersebut selalu menjadi bahan olok ketiga kelompok mereka."

"Kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya masih kecil. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya seorang diri. Dan soal senjata, aku dan Junhui hyung berhasil menemukan tempat penjualan ilegalnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dari mereka siapa pembeli Revolver ini." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu informasi yang diperoleh oleh Minghao dan juga Soonyoung. Baru kita bisa untuk mencoba menentukan alibi dari kasus ini." Ucap Junhui

Mereka berempat mengangguk setuju, lalu beranjak dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Mingyu tidak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir calon mempelainya beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

.

~00oo0~

.

.

Dua orang lelaki tampan terlihat tengah jalan bersama. Mereka mengobrol dengan minuman kaleng di tangan masing-masing. Terlalu asyik bercanda, salah seorang berambut kemerahan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Menyebabkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya jatuh. Kedua lelaki itu segera membantu pemuda kurus yang berdesis.

Setelahnya, mereka berdiri dan kedua lelaki itu membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf karena tidak melihat jalan tuan."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lucu. "Tidak apa-apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan itu sedikit merona. Sedangkan yang lebih tinggi menepuk bahunya dan pamit karena dia baru ingat memiliki janji makan malam dengan seseorang.

"Aku duluan ya, ah tuan, sekali lagi mohon maaf."

Lelaki tinggi itu pergi setelah menepuk bahu temannya dan membungkuk dalam pada pemuda itu.

Lelaki berambut merah itu kembali mengalihkan pandang pada pemuda pemilik senyum manis di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar menatap wajah menawan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Membuat lelaki merah ini semakin terpesona.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, berhati-hatilah dan liat keadaan sekitar, jangan sampai ceroboh lagi mengerti?"

Pemuda itu tertawa. Dia menepuk bahu lelaki merah yang dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu melembutkan wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menahan pergelangan tangan sang pemuda ketika langkahnya sudah cukup jauh.

Pemuda tersebut mengernyit bingung namun senyumnya tidak juga lepas.

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu berdehem pelan dan membenarkan cara berdirinya. Dengan tangan yang masih meremas pergelangan kurus pemuda manis yang telah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang? Ini sudah malam dan sepertinya kita satu arah."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu terbelalak senang dan segera berjalan di samping pemuda yang tangannya masih ia pegang.

Pemuda itu berdehem kecil dan melirik tangannya. Lelaki itu langsung melepaskan diri. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"M-Maaf.."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Hidungnya yang mengerut lucu begitu menggemaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku baru melihatmu di daerah sini, kau orang baru?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku Kim Wooshin, aku baru dua minggu pindah ke sini."

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan tersenyum lagi. Wooshin menatap samping wajah pemuda itu dari dekat. "Lalu, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya yang menyebabkan hidung mereka bertemu. Wooshin mematung di tempat. Wajah merona di hadapannya terlihat jauh lebih menawan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"J-Jeon Wonwoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Wooshin-shi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Done.

[30/04/16 – 01/05/16]

11.04 am


	3. Chapter 3

Game Over

By

17 FOSTER

(Gyupire18 & Bsion)

.

.

.

.

.

Part3 :

Tim penyidik masih disibukkan dalam mencari bukti-bukti kasus pembunuhan siswa SMA Chundam. Ruang Tim Penyidik Khusus tampak lengang, hanya ada Mingyu dan juga Junhui, sedangkan anggota yang lain masih belum kembali.

Mingyu duduk tepat di depan komputer. Ia masih mencoba mencari-cari nama pemilik yang digunakan oleh pelaku. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah e-mail masuk. Mingyu langsung membukanya kemudian menyeringai senang.

"Junhui!" Teriak Mingyu

"Ada apa?" Junhui menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar dari penjual senjata kemarin." Junhui langsung berlari menuju meja Mingyu.

Mingyu memberikan ponselnya kepada Junhui.

"Sial! Pelakunya menggunakan kode untuk namanya." Umpat Junhui.

"Dia lumayan pintar juga. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan segera memecahkan kode tersebut." Ucap Mingyu dengan santainya.

"Baiklah aku serahkan padamu. Biar aku yang mencari alibi pelaku dalam pembunuhan ini." Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Junhui. Mereka kembali sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

~00000~

Matahari belum menampakkan cahaya, namun tim penyidik sudah berkumpul di markas tepat jam 4 pagi. Mereka sarapan bersama terlebih dahulu. Sambil sesekali bercengkerama. Setelah sarapan mereka semua kembali bersiap untuk bergerak.

Junghan dan Wonwoo akan kembali menyamar menjadi siswa SMA Chundam. Soonyoung dan Minghao bertugas untuk menemui tim forensik kepolisian guna mendapat keterangan baru. Sedangkan Junhui dan Mingyu akan tetap tinggal di markas untuk memecahkan kode nama pelaku.

"Aish sampai kapan aku harus menyamar seperti ini." Keluh Junghan.

"Bersabarlah Junghan, sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai." Timpal Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah risi harus menggunakan rok seperti ini."

"Wah hyung, padahal kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan rok itu." Ucap Mingyu yang sukses menyulut emosi Junghan.

"Kau!" Junghan hampir saja melemparkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal ke wajah Mingyu kalau saja Wonwoo tidak menahan tangannya.

"Hei hyung jangan melemparnya, kau bisa melukai wajah tunanganku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ah sayang, kau yang terbaik!" Mingyu tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Junghan bertambah kesal, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Tidak ingin bertambah kesal, Junghan menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyeretnya ke luar untuk segera berangkat. Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mingyu.

"Berhati-hatilah dan cepat pulang!" teriak Mingyu kepada Wonwoo.

"Berhentilah bermesraan begitu jika di kantor."

"Kenapa? Apa kau iri karena kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung hendak berlari ke arah Mingyu namun Minghao langsung menahannya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Minghao

"Awas kau Kim Mingyu! Urusan kita belum selesai." Ancam Soonyoung yang justru ditertawakan oleh Mingyu.

Ruang tim penyidik kembali sepi setelah kepergian Minghao dan Soonyoung. Junhui beserta Mingyu kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

~00000~

Wonwoo dan Junghan sudah tiba di SMA Chundam. mereka langsung berpencar. Wonwoo langsung masuk ke kelasnya begitu juga Junghan. Namun saat di koridor yang cukup sepi, Junghan melihat siswa lelaki yang menjadi incaran Wonwoo sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Mereka berdua tampak serius. Dan hal ini sukses memancing kecurigaan Junghan.

Junghan langsung bergerak menuju tempat loker siswa. Keadaan saat itu juga cukup sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Junghan bergerak mencari nama Park Hae Jin di loker tersebut. Setelah menemukannya, Junghan mencoba membobol pintu loker tersebut sehalus mungkin agar tidak terlihat jika dibuka paksa.

Setelah terbuka Junghan hanya menemukan beberapa buah buku pelajaran, novel dan komik. Ia terus mencari benda-benda yang kemungkinan bisa menjadi bukti. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lokerku?"

Junghan membeku dan juga terdiam. Kemudian ia perlahan menoleh dan mendapati siswa laki-laki yang menjadi incaran mereka sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. Junghan belum menjawab, ia mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Aku-"

"Haejin-ssi." Perkataan Junghan terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil Hae Jin.

"Ah, Jae Min." Hae Jin menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan mendekati Hae Jin.

"Wanita ini, dia membuka lokerku." Tunjuk Hae Jin ke arah Junghan.

"Kau! Hei apa hobimu itu selalu membuka loker milik orang lain? Kemarin kau membuka lokerku, sekarang loker temanku." Ucap Wonwoo kesal.

"A-ah maafkan aku, aku salah mengenali loker, tapi aku juga bingung kenapa kuncinya bisa pas."

"Sudahlah Hae Jin-ssi, kita ke kelas saja." Wonwoo menarik Hae Jin yang langsung menurut. Untungnya dia tidak curiga sama sekali.

 _'Hampir saja.'_ Batin Junghan

~00000~

Minghao dan Soonyoung sudah berada di Laboratorium Forensik. Mereka bergegas menemui beberapa ahli yang ikut menangani kasus pembunuhan masal ini. Kedua polisi laki-laki itu berpencar guna mempersingkat waktu.

Di tempat lain Junghan sedang berada di kantin. Ia menatap Wonwoo dan Park Hae Jin dari kejauhan. Mencoba membaca gerakan tubuh dari siswa lelaki tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Junghan menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang siswa perempuan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap siswa perempuan tersebut.

"Ah tentu saja, silakan."

"Kau siswa baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Iya, aku baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kenalkan aku Choi Jung Ah." Jung Ah mengukurkan tangannya.

"Aku Yoon Min Seo, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Junghan sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jung Ah.

"Kau sangat cantik Min Seo."

"Terima Kasih." Jawab Junghan sambil tersenyum juga.

Setelah makan di kantin, Hae Jin mengajak Wonwoo untuk ke kelasnya. Wonwoo hanya menurut dan mengikutinya. Wonwoo duduk tepat di sebelah bangku Hae Jin. Wonwoo mendapat pesan dari Junghan, setelah membacanya ia langsung bertanya kepada Hae Jin.

"Hae Jin, apa kau kenal dengan Choi Jung Ah?." Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jung Ah? Ia aku kenal. Ada apa Min Jae?"

"Tidak kok, aku sering melihatmu diam-diam memperhatikannya." Ucap Wonwoo.

"E-eh? Sebenarnya aku memang menyukainya. Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya. Dia orang yang pintar dan juga baik, hanya saja dia selalu membenci orang yang lebih cantik dan menonjol darinya. Hingga akhirnya ia memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini kami mulai akrab karena hal tersebut." Ucap Haejin

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Dia menyuruhku-." Tiba-tiba ponsel Hae Jin berbunyi. Ia pun pamit kepada Wonwoo untuk ke luar sebentar.

Sepeninggal Hae Jin, Wonwoo memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya terpaku kepada tas Hae Jin. Dengan cekatan ia langsung menggeledah tas tersebut. Wonwoo berhasil menemukan sesuatu, ia pun menyeringai.

~00000~

Tim penyidik khusus sudah berkumpul di markas besar. Mereka mulai bertukar informasi dan saling menghubungkannya. Ada beberapa bukti yang ditemukan. Wonwoo dan Junghan masih menyelidiki hasil CCTV sekolah. Saat sedang berdiskusi tiba-tiba seorang wanita memberikan pengumuman.

"Rapat dadakan. Ruang rapat telah dipersiapkan." Informasi wanita tersebut.

Tim penyidik langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka. Tidak lupa membawa beberapa berkas yang telah mereka persiapkan. Mereka mulai bergerak menuju ruang rapat. Sesampainya mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian Ketua Lee Jihoon memasuki ruangan.

"Aku ingin mengetahui perkembangan kasus pembunuhan di SMA Chundam."

"Aku dan Junghan beberapa hari ini menyamar menjadi siswa. Aku mencurigai salah satu siswa bernama Park Hae Jin, menurut beberapa informasi yang aku dapat siswa tersebut merupakan salah satu korban pembullyan dari siswa yang dibunuh. Aku berhasil menggeledah isi tasnya dan menemukan sebuah kartu nama tempat latihan penembakan. Setelah dipastikan, memang benar bahwa nama Park Hae Jin terdaftar sebagai member yang sudah bergabung selama 1 tahun." Ucap Wonwoo

"Choi Jung Ah, siswi paling pintar di SMA Chundam, ia termasuk salah satu siswi terpopuler. Selain itu ia juga diketahui berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun gosip mulai beredar di sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini Jung Ah adalah pesuruh salah satu kelompok siswi yang dibunuh. Melihat dari gerak-geriknya dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak ingin disaingi dalam hal kecantikan." Ucap Junghan.

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan dari siswi tersebut? Tanya Jihoon

"Ada ketua. Aku melihatnya beberapa kali berinteraksi dengan Park Hae Jin. Dan juga Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa Hae Jin pernah bercerita padanya jika ia menyukai Jung Ah dan pernah melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kami tidak berhasil mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan." Jawab Junghan.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan Minghao dan Soonyoung?"

"Korban di bunuh dengan cara berbeda. Dua belas orang ditembak pada bagian kepala. Lalu 8 orang ditikam dengan menggunakan pisau dapur, sedangkan lima orang lainnya dipukuli hingga mati karena hanya terdapat luka lebam. Aku juga berhasil menemukan ada gumpalan kulit di salah satu kuku korban. Kemungkinan itu adalah kulit pelaku. Korban mencoba membela diri dengan mencakarnya. Namun potongan kulit tersebut tidak bisa diidentifikasi untuk menemukan DNA pelaku." Lapor Minghao.

"Jung Ah juga memiliki luka gores di lehernya. Kemungkinan ini ada hubungannya." Ucap Junghan.

"Aku berhasil menemukan sebuah ponsel di tempat kejadian." Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Tapi ponsel ini di kunci dengan kode. Aku belum bisa membukanya, kemungkinan besar ini adalah ponsel pelaku. Karena terdapat sedikit bercak darah dan juga ditemukan di bawah lemari kelas. Sedangkan ponsel para korban ada di kantong dan juga tas masing-masing."

"Setelah ini cepat cari kode ponsel tersebut." Perintah Jihoon.

"Baik ketua." Jawab Soonyoung.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Jun?"

" Jun dan aku berhasil menemukan kode nama pelaku di tempat pembelian senjata ilegal. Kode nama pelaku adalah R320M JC7 12KP. Aku berhasil memecahkan kode nama tersebut berdasarkan kisah detektif yang ada di novel dan komik. Setiap angka dan huruf di kurang dengan jumlah pelaku yaitu dua meskipun baru kemungkinan. Dan kode nama tersebut adalah milik Park Hae Jin. Junghan juga berhasil menggeledah loker Hae Jin dan menemukan ada banyak novel dan komik tentang detektif." Lapor Mingyu.

"Tunggu.. Mingyu aku juga menemukan kode nama seperti itu di pintu loker Jung Ah. Kode namanya L23PI3J." ucap Junghan.

Mingyu mulai mencoret-coret di kertas. Dan benar hasilnya adalah 'Jungah'.

"Soonyoung coba buka ponsel itu menggunakan kode tersebut." Perintah Jihoon.

"Baik ketua." Soonyoung langsung memasukkan angka kode tersebut ke dalam ponsel. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel tersebut terbuka. Soonyoung langsung menatap anggota yang lain. Ia kemudian membuka galeri foto dan menemukan foto-foto Jungah di sana.

"Siswi tersebut patut dicurigai dan diselidiki lebih lanjut. Aku ingin besok adalah hari terakhir penyelidikan. Kalian adalah tim yang dipilih secara khusus, aku tidak ingin kinerja kalian lamban. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti ketua." Ucap anggota tim penyidik serempak.

"Rapat saya tutup. Selamat sore dan selamat bekerja."

Ketua Lee Jihoon meninggalkan ruang rapat. Sedangkan anggota tim penyidik memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Setelah ini bagaimana? Kalian ada ide?"

Soonyoung, Minghao, Mingyu, Junhui serta Junghan menggeleng pelan. Mereka menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi. Soonyoung memainkan berkasnya. Menurutnya, sebenarnya ini termasuk kasus mudah. Dengan pelaku yang gampang mereka lacak itu benar-benar menguntungkan.

"Kita harus mulai menyusun rencana. Kasus ini sudah benar-benar menemukan titik terang. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka tim bawah sudah dapat mengambil alih."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Minghao. Junghan memainkan ponselnya yang sempat bergetar saat rapat tadi. Junhui memperhatikan karena dia duduk tepat di samping laki-laki cantik itu.

"Ada apa?"

Junghan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Jung Ah memintaku menemuinya malam ini di sekolah."

Soonyoung terbelalak. "Kau memberikan dia nomor ponselmu?! Kau tahu itu cukup berbahaya kan?!"

Laki-laki cantik di sana mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. "Biarkan saja. Lagi pula aku berfirasat ini malam terakhir yang akan aku habiskan bersama ponselku."

Mingyu mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

~00000~

Junghan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Malam ini cukup dingin. Dengan pakaian wanitanya, Junghan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk tenang di hadapan sungai.

Laki-laki itu duduk secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang itu terkejut dan menjerit tertahan. Junghan terkikik.

"Ya! Yoon Min Seo!"

Junghan tertawa keras memegangi perutnya. "Maaf.. maaf.."

Perempuan muda itu cemberut. Memukul bahu Junghan pelan.

"Jadi.. Jung Ah.. ada apa menyuruhku ke sini malam-malam? Aku sempat panik karena tidak menemukanmu di sekolah."

Jung Ah menghela napasnya. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin malam berembus. Junghan sudah akan memeluk wanita itu, tapi dia teringat akan penyamarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri.. dan aku butuh teman.."

Junghan menidurkan dirinya. Melirik wanita muda yang masih duduk kedinginan di samping kanan. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya gatal ingin bergerak untuk membawa wanita itu menghangatkan diri didadanya.

Ini kelemahan yang ia benci.

"Kau sedang punya masalah?"

Jung Ah tersenyum. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan ikut merebahkan diri.

Jung Ah tidak menjawab. Junghan memutar otak untuk mengorek lebih banyak tentang remaja ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin aku ini termasuk orang baru. Tapi kalau memang kau butuh tempat bersandar, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Jung Ah memeluk Junghan. Mengelus pipi yang dia sangka wanita itu dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya lurus memandang milik Junghan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Junghan.

"Akh! Sakit!"

Jung Ah tertawa. Dia bangkit dan Junghan mengikuti wanita itu sembari mengusap pipinya yang sedikit tergores kuku Jung Ah.

"Kau lucu sekali Min Seo, aku gemas. Kau perawatan di mana? Kulitmu halus sekali! Ah, aku iri.."

Jung Ah menjerit tertahan dan kembali menyerang pipi Junghan dengan cubitannya. Wanita muda itu tertawa senang.

"Ya!"

Jung Ah tertawa semakin keras. Namun Junghan menangkap nada lain di sana. Laki-laki itu mengentak kasar tangan Jung Ah dan berdiri.

Jung Ah mendelik tidak suka. Dia menarik kaki Junghan hingga terjatuh dan menduduki dadanya. Mencekik leher Junghan dengan kuat membuat lelaki itu terbatuk karena pernapasannya sangat terbatas.

"BRENGSEK!"

Jung Ah menjerit keras. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata membanjiri. Junghan mencoba melepaskan tangan wanita itu masih dengan penyamarannya sebagai wanita.

"Brengsek! Sialan!"

Jung Ah semakin brutal. Dia menampar Junghan dan mencakari wajahnya namun Junghan mengelak. Dia mendorong kasar tubuh Jung Ah dari atasnya dan berdiri dengan kuda-kuda.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?!"

"BERISIK! SIALAN! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH LEBIH CANTIK DARI AKU! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH!"

Jung Ah kembali menjerit. Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri dan mengais-ngais tanah. Junghan tidak tega tapi dia tidak boleh lengah.

"Tidak ada yang boleh... tidak ada yang boleh lebih cantik dari aku... harus aku... HARUS AKU! AAAAKHHHH!"

Junghan dengan cepat menghindar saat Jung Ah melemparinya dengan batu. Laki-laki itu segera mendekat takut bila saja Jung Ah justru melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Jung Ah! Berhenti! Sadarlah!"

"TIDAK! WANITA SIALAN! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA! AKU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH KAYA DARIMU TAPI KAU SEENAKNYA MEMPERBUDAKKU! BRENGSEK! WANITA SIALAN! AAKHHH!"

Jung Ah terus menjerit. Dia seperti orang kerasukan dan Junghan cukup kewalahan menghadapinya seorang diri. Tenaga gadis remaja jadi lebih kuat.

Jung Ah mendorong Junghan hingga terjatuh. Wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan seringai. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantung bajunya.

Junghan menahan napasnya.

"Tidak. Ada. Yang boleh... lebih. Cantik. Dari aku.. Yoon Min Seo.."

 _DOR_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Done.

[03/05/16 – 09/05/16]

18.07 pm


End file.
